


Mortal Kombat Finish Them!

by wtfbrotha36



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Stripping, embarrassed nude females, embarrassed underwear clad females, enf, euf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfbrotha36/pseuds/wtfbrotha36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An enf/euf fanfic involving Mortal Kombat characters. The first chapter begins around the time of Mortal Kombat II</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kitana vs Jade

She was thousands of years old and yet perhaps the most beautiful of women in her realm. With flowing long black hair and pale white skin, full lips hidden under a blue ninja mask, Princess Kitana often stood out in a crowd. It was routine for her to catch gawkers staring at her voluptuous body, particularly the male warriors and her step father, Shao Kahn. Her one piece ninja uniform, a blue outfit similar to a bathing suit with a low V cut at the neck held together by three straps, accentuated her large breasts while the back of the suit just hugged the curves of her tone ass. It unsettled her to get stared at by others, that was until she saw the fighters from Earth Realm. Represented by the God of Thunder, Lord Raiden, the combatants of Earth Realm presented themselves and were already doing battle with Shao Kahn’s forces. She was forced to attend the tournament and on the first day she saw one of the Earth Realm members looking at her with awe struck eyes just as the others, only this time, she was as awe struck looking at the Earth Realm member. His name was Liu Kang, a monk from the Temple of Light.

Perhaps it was because he arrived to Outworld in relatively little dress, wearing only his Gi pants, allowing his toned upper body to show. While having a thin frame, his muscles still bulged and his young and fair looks were something Kitana hadn’t seen in quite some time. When she heard from her stepfather that Liu Kang had won the first tournament, she felt that he might be the key to defeating her father and rescuing her from her plight. She also secretly hoped that he’d be able to help her avenge the death of her parents, for it was Shao Kahn who had orphaned Kitana and she was not strong enough to fight him herself.

In order to go after Shao Kahn, she would first need to ally herself with Liu Kang and the other Earth Realm members. This meant that she would need to escape the tower without anyone noticing. Donning on her blue mask and grabbing her razor sharp fans, Kitana opened the door to her chambers and quietly made her way through the corridors of the tower. Down each corridor were many guards, mutants and demons of different shapes and sizes. There were Tarkatans who were mutants with razor sharp teeth and blades that extended from their forearms. There were also the reptilian humanoids who lurked in the shadows and then there was the Shokan, Kintaro, a massive fourarmed being who was Shao Kahn’s right hand warrior. Kitana had to be careful to avoid all of them as she knew she was no match for all of them combined. She patiently hid against walls as she waited for guards to pass her by before darting past them and into another room or down a new hallway, keeping her senses heightened for any noise of incoming sentries. It took her about a half hour, but she was able to get down to the fifth floor of the tower near a temple where the druids of Shao Kahn practiced their rituals. It was a long corridor with an open balcony that showed off the dark shadowy landscape of Outworld. The gloomy nature of the realm gave Kitana shudders as she walked carefully down the aisle, checking past the stone statues that were lined up against each pillar. She was just about to head towards the steps when she heard a voice.

“Going somewhere Kitana?” a young woman’s voice said.

Clenching her fists, Kitana turned around in a defensive stance to face her opponent and then relaxed when she recognized who it was. Standing before her was a tall woman with her black hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore a green brassier connected by a golden ring and then wore a long wrap around sash that ran around her waist and extended between her legs like a bikini. The rest of her dark tan skin was exposed save for the green ninja mask she wore, this was Jade, Kitana’s long time childhood friend and assassin for Shao Kahn under his coercion.

“Jade.” Kitana said, “What are you doing following me?”

“Trying to figure out what you are doing.” Jade said, “You’re trying to escape aren’t you?”

“Why is it any of your business?” Kitana asked.

“Because, Kitana, it’s dangerous! If the Emperor finds out you tried to escape, he could have you killed, or worse, ask me to do it!”

Kitana sighed as she walked to Jade, gently touching her friends bare shoulder. “Jade, I appreciate your concern. But I’ve seen the fighters of Earth Realm, and I truly believe that they may be the ones to stop my father, and so they need my help if they are to succeed.”

Jade brushed Kitana’s hand away and shook her head. “Oh Kitana, please don’t do this. I want them to succeed too but if the Emperor catches any of us betraying him, it could mean our deaths. Why must you act so impulsively and put yourself in danger?”

Kitana was starting to get impatient. “Because! It’s been centuries since Shao Kahn killed my parents and I am tired of being secluded in the tower helpless as Shao Kahn wrecks more havoc. I am going to help the Earth fighters and you should come with me.”

Jade sighed once more and reached behind her back, pulling out a long neon purple staff from thin air and said, “I’m sorry Kitana. For your safety I cannot let you leave. I cannot bare to see you dead at my hands, so if I must defeat you to save your life, I will.”

Kitana stepped back from Jade and raised her hands in defense. “Don’t do this Jade. I WILL leave this tower.”

“Not if I can stop it.” Jade said and she stuck her staff on the ground, vaulting herself forward as she pointed her leg out for a kick. “YA!” she shouted.

Kitana leapt to the side as she dodged the kick and then threw out a flurry of punches at Jade. Using her staff and forearms, Jade was able to block each strike, stepping forward in an attempt to back Kitana against the large stone statue of a Samurai behind her. Feeling the statue get close, Kitana stopped striking and stepped behind the statue, pushing it forward as he rolled to the side.  
Seeing the large statue topple forward, Jade leapt out of the way, dropping her staff in the process. As Jade tried to stand up, she saw Kitana leap at her with a flying kick, Jade saw it just in time and grabbed Kitana’s leg and swung her across the room, sending her tumbling down a small flight of stairs.

“Kitana, please give up! I don’t want to hurt you.” Jade said.

“You’ve been getting lazy Jade.” Kitana said as she got up, rubbing her head from the pain. “I barely felt that.”

Shaking her head in anger, Jade ran several steps forward and leapt into the air, doing a forward flip and landing to Kitana’s left, throwing out a series of kicks and punches of which Kitana was able to block. As Jade pushed Kitana further down another hallway, towards an open balcony that had no barricade, Kitana realized she was running out of floor and needed to do something soon. As Jade swung one hand forward, Kitana grabbed it at the forearm, Jade tried throwing a punch with the other hand and Kitana grabbed the other forearm. Lifting Jade’s arms, Kitana pulled her forward, pressing her foot against Jade’s mid-section and kicking them up over her head.

‘Whoa!” Jade cried out as she was thrown over Kitana’s head. On her back, Kitana saw Jade dive forward and land on her stomach with a hard thud!, her narrow hips but large ass jiggling as it hit the ground. “Grrrr” Jade growled as she got to her feet to face Kitana, just in time to face a flying fist connecting with her jaw as Kitana threw another punch. “Ungh!” Jade grunted as she stumbled backward and lost balance as the heal to her boot got caught on the edge of the balcony. “Whoha wha, whoa!” she shouted as her arms swung out to stop from falling off of the tower to her death below.

“Jade!” Kitana shouted as she ran to save her friend from an accidental fatality.

“Kitana, help me!” Jade cried. With her arms swaying back, Kitana couldn’t grab onto them. The only thing she could grab onto was Jade’s top, clenching it tight between her fingers and then pulling as hard as she could to throw Jade back behind her.

RIIP!, THUD!

Kitana sighed in relief as she was able to save her friend from her death as Jade landed safely on the ground. “That was close. You owe me for that J-what?” Kitana said as she felt something round and hard in her hand. She looked down and saw a gold ring with torn green cloth around it.

“AHHHHH!!!” she heard Jade scream. Kitana turned around and saw her friend standing there with her arms wrapped around her large D cup breasts, the ripped remains of her top lying on the ground. Jade’s breasts were full and perky, almost as if she had gotten implants if such a thing existed in Outworld. “K-Kitana! What did you do?” Jade asked in a meek voice.

“Wow…sorry Jade.” Kitana said as she scratched her head nervously. “I was just trying to save your life.” Heheh, “You…have nice breasts though…really I’m jealous.”

Jade’s eyes widened as the bore at Kitana, what was visible of her face turned a slow shade of red and then to purple as her face shook and she made a low growl. “grrrrrrRRRRRRRRRAAAA!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” she shouted as she ran at Kitana and leapt into the air, while her arms were wrapped around her large breasts, she was still able to extend her legs to try and kick at Kitana, whose head was getting closer. Just as Jade thought she was going to land her kick, she saw that she was no longer moving in the air, but rather floating. “Huh?” she said as she looked down. Kitana had knelt down and pulled out her metal fan and was spinning it, the spinning of the fans generated waves that defied gravity and suspended Jade in the air.

“Kitana…what are you doing?” Jade asked wearily, as she wasn’t exactly fond of heights.

“I had to stop you from falling off again.” Kitana said as she flew straight up into the air and then straight at Jade, extending her fist out and flying at a high velocity. WHAM! Her fist connected with Jade who fell from the air, back several feet and landed hard on her ass, her large breasts exposed and bouncing furiously. Her dark areolas were large and had two gold piercings through them.

“Wow.” Kitana said as she walked away from the edge, “Does that hurt?”

“Shut up!” Jade said when she realized her breasts were exposed. “I’m still going to kick your ass!” she extended her leg out and Kitana knew what was coming next. She was going to use her infamous Shadow Kick attack who she’d used on other opponents. Kitana braced herself as she saw Jade picking up speed, sliding swiftly along the ground with her leg aimed at her. Kitana counted down from 3..2..and then on one when Jade was just about to connect, Kitana raised her forearm, pivoting her right side forward as it connected with the side of Jade’s ankle.

“ugh!” Jade grunted as she spun around from Kitana’s parrying of her attack. The force was so great it spun Jade in a complete 180 degree angle and now her back was facing Kitana.

“Sorry Jade, but I don’t have the time for this.” Kitana said as she reached around Jade’s waist and pinched the two silk bows on her bottom outfit and pulled. As the bows were pulled loose, the cloth between Jade’s legs fell to her feet and Kitana was faced with Jade’s white Fundoshi that was wrapped from around her crotch and up between her two ass cheeks like a thong, her tanned and curvaceous ass cheeks bouncing free from their restraints.

Just as her cloth fell, the wind picked up and Jade felt it run against her exposed thighs. She gasped out loud and looked down to see that the white loincloth was her last garment covering her mostly naked body. Her legs buckled as one arm remained wrapped around her tits while the other covered her exposed backside, turning around and then covering her crotch after crossing one leg over the other. “K-kitana! Y-you stripped me of my clothes!”

“Sorry Jade.’ Kitana said with a shrug, “Got to stop fighting somehow.”  
“B-but I h-have to stop you!” Jade protested.

“Go ahead.” Kitana said, “I’m not stopping you.” She knew that Jade was not going to do it and sure enough, she saw Jade clench her fists but then hesitated to remove her hands from covering herself. She stepped forward but then whimpered and clutched her naked parts more, her legs squirming as she felt sweat accumulate on her fair skin.

“This isn’t fair!” she shouted, angry at being defeated in the most humiliating way imaginable. Jade had always prided herself in her martial arts abilities and then to have them get undermined by losing her clothes was damaging to her self esteem. While she stood there in her underwear, she heard voices from above.

“I heard it above us men. Let’s go!” one of them said.

Jade heard the voice as well and shouted, “She’s up here, help me stop her!”

Kitana eyed Jade with anger and said, “You b.tch.”

“You shouldn’t have stripped me!” Jade said helplessly.

“Yeah well now thanks to you, I have to do something else to stall the guards.” Kitana said as she quickly grabbed onto the side of Jade’s Fundoshi and pulled, unraveling the white cloth and exposing her tanned pussy that had been clean shaven and was completely bare. As Jade felt the wind blow against her exposed bottom she screamed as her hands ran to cover her crotch.

“NOO!!!” she cried.

BAM! The doors burst open and two Tarkaten guards rushed inside. “Mistress Jade! We heard you screaming! Is everything all right? Oh—oh my!” the Tarkaten said as they saw the exposed Jade standing before them.

Jade’s eyes widened in terror as her cheeks turned dark red. “DON’T LOOK AT ME!” she cried as she covered her breasts and pussy.

“Is Mistress Jade…naked?” the other Tarkaten said. The two mutants groaned as they felt their cocks grow hard, causing both of them to cover the bulges sticking out of their black pants.

“Oh my god! Their turned on!” Jade screamed as she closed her eyes.

“Well, I’ll let you three have fun, I have things to do.” Kitana said as she playfully slapped Jade’s bubbly ass.

“Oooo!” Jade squealed as she stumbled forward from the hard slap. she removed her hands from covering her front to tend to her stinging backside. This was an error because as soon as her breasts were exposed the eyes of the Tarkatens bulged forward.

“Wow…her nipples are pierced!” one of them said.

“Ooo! General, I need to change pants now!” the other Tarkaten said as he started to blush himself.

“AHHH!!!! STOP LOOKING AT ME!!” Jade screamed at the top of her lungs as she returned to covering her breasts. While she was distracted, Kitana rushed down the steps, overhearing the commotion from Jade telling at the guards as she escaped.

“STOP GAWKING YOU FOOLS AND GET ME SOME CLOTHES!!”

“Yes mistress Jade!” the Tarkatens said.

Kitana grinned as she ran down the flights of stairs, feeling slightly guilty for humiliating her friend in front of the guards. However, her mission was urgent and she knew that in the end, her defeat of her friend would be for the greater good, at least she hoped.


	2. Chapter 2 Sonya's Rescue

And so began Kitana’s pursuit of the Earthrealm Warriors. Little did she know, they were on the move, keeping hidden from Shao Khan’s army while also trying to remain active in the tournament. Already, Liu had defeated the ninja and humanoid lizard, Reptile. His companions, Johnny Cage, Jax and Kung Lao were waiting their turns to fight. While waiting for the next fight, the warriors were also in search of their other comrade, Agent Sonya Blade. Sonya was a special forces agent who had entered the first tournament to go after the criminal, Kano, a ruthless murderer with a metal place covering a portion of his face. He had murdered Sonya’s partner and she swore revenge. Blinded by her rage, Sonya chased after Kano after he tried to escape once the tournament was over. It was at this point that Lie Kang and the others lost her and were unable to find her. Raiden had assumed that Sonya must have traveled to Outworld where Kano may have sought refuge. Since the first day, the heroes tried searching for Sonya but had no such luck.

“What if she’s been killed?” Johnny Cage asked for the hundredth anxious time.

“She wouldn’t.” Jax, Sonya’s other partner answered. “Sonya’s way too skilled to get caught, she’s probably hiding from Shao Kahn’s guards.”

“Shhh.” Liu Kang said, “Stop discussing her, we don’t know who in the arena is an agent of Shao Kahn.”

At the moment, the four of them were in a large coliseum filled with the mutants and fighters of Outworld. The arena was an open dry fight space and at each end were contraptions designed for death. There was a machine with large gears turning rapidly that would crush the bones of anyone who fell in. There was a large pool of acid, corrosive enough to burn the flesh off of anyone. There was an open hole with spikes sticking out, already littered with the bones of dead warriors and lastly a pit of lava. What had led to the fight was a overzealous fighter who challenged Shao Kahn. He was a muscular warrior wearing a black pair of trousers, no shirt and a black ninja mask. Based on his six foot tall height and chiseled body, Jax had estimated him to be at least the upper level of 200 pounds. Unfortunately, none of his apparent strength could withstand the power of Shao Kahn. The four warriors flinched as Shao Kahn struck the warrior with his massive fists. Blood splattered against the floor as the emperor landed left and right strikes against the man’s face.

“This is just sad.” Johnny Cage said as he watched the warrior fly into the air from receiving an uppercut from Shao Kahn.

“He’s just playing with him at this point.” Kung Lao said.

“You weak pathetic fool.” Shao Kahn’s booming voice said as it echoed throughout the arena. The warrior was on the ground, mumbling incoherently, limbs twitching from the blunt trauma he was hit with.

“FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM!” the crowd chanted.

With a sadistic grin spreading under the his skull helmet, Shao Kahn pulled out his large stone sledgehammer. “Let this be a warning to the warrior who thinks he can defeat me.” He said as he raised the hammer above his head. The warrior looked up at the large shadow standing before him, and his eyes widened in fear as he saw the sledgehammer. He let out a high pitched scream just as Shao Kahn swung it down on top of his head. SQUISH! His skull shattered in millions of debris as blood and brains shot everywhere. The audience cheered at their blood covered emperor while the heroes looked in disgust.

“That’s barbaric.” Liu said.

Shao Kahn raised his arms and laughed maniacally. “FATALITY!” he shouted in triumph. “Send out my concubines so that I may celebrate my victory!”

“Oh brother, he’s going to boast now?” Jax said as he rolled his eyes.

“Meh, I’d like to see them if they’re hot.” Johnny Cage said.

The gates to the dungeon opened and the silhouette of a figure could be seen walking out. The clanging of her shackles around her ankles and wrists could be heard as she walked. The heroes only saw her from behind, but she had light blond hair that was unkempt. She was dressed in only a metal brassier and around her waist was a long red skirt that was trimmed at the sides so her thighs were shown. Her wide hips swayed as she walked awkwardly with her ankles shackled. Indeed, much of her white skin was exposed for everyone to see, most of them cheering and making catcalls. The woman looked at all the people and tried hugging her chest, the warriors could see she was self-conscious.

“Don’t stall slave, come to your master’s side.” Shao Kahn commanded.

Slowly, the woman’s feet shuffled towards the center of the arena, her large D cup breasts bouncing under the metal brassier. Shao Kahn turned to face the side of the coliseum where the heroes sat and the woman knelt down and wrapped her arms around the leg of Shao Kahn.

“Oh no, it’s Sonya!” Liu said in surprise.

Indeed, the scantily clad woman was Sonya Blade, her athletic body on show for everyone to see. Her face was lowered to the ground as she didn’t want to look at the lustful gaze at all the men around her laughing. She was still beating herself up over the humiliation of being imprisoned.

“Look up slave!” Shao Kahn said to her, “And admire your Emperor over his victory!”

Sonya looked up at Shao Kahn with glaring eyes and then rose to her feet. “Admire you? For enslaving me?! Is there anyone in this realm that doesn’t worship you under fear?”

Shao Kahn folded his arms and laughed. “It seems like this slave is having a hard time knowing her place.”

“MY PLACE!?” Sonya shouted, “If I hadn’t been ambushed by your men my place would be in this tournament kicking your ass!” as her anger picked up, Sonya’s movements became more animated and so did her skimpy skirt, waving in the breeze, exposing more of her legs

The waistband to the skirt bounced as her curvy ass jiggled from her angry shouts. So much so that she heard one warrior shout, “Show us your backside wench!”

“Excuse me!” she shouted as she turned to the source of the man who shouted, now facing the direction of where the Earth Realm warriors sat. She began walking towards the row of warriors smiling at her. “Come out here and say that buddy! I’ll make sure you end up just like-” RIIIP! Sonya stumbled forward as she felt a hard jerk on her skirt. The reason for this was that Shao Kahn stepped on the back with his large boot, forcing it to rip from Sonya’s body. She the cool wind blow against her exposed pussy, which had a blond tuft of pubic hair above it. She froze, looked down and when she realized her naked pussy was exposed to hundreds of warriors, she screamed and buckled her legs to cover it. The men all cheered as many of them rarely saw a naked woman and here they were lucky enough to see a voluptuous woman’s naked pussy. The men on the other side of the arena were delighted as well to see her exposed ass, sticking out at them as Sonya’s knees lowered to cover herself more.

“You bastard!” she screamed at Shao Kahn, her face turning red in anger and embarrassment.

“Now that is no way to speak to your emperor.” Shao Kahn said. He stepped towards Sonya and she gasped as she tried to walk away, but the shackles around her ankles prevented her from walking fast enough.

“Get away from me!” she cried as she tried to run with her privates still covered. The emperor grabbed the back of her bra strap and pulled her backward. RIIIP!” the strings from the brassier broke and the metal brassier fell with a loud CLANG!. “AHHHH!” she screamed as her large breasts fell from their metal restraints, causing an even louder cheer from the crowd. They jiggled for a few seconds, finally stopping and hanging free, her nipples a darker color in contrast to her white skin. Cuffed and completely exposed to the denizens of Outworld, Sonya was so overwhelmed with her naked body being exposed that she didn’t know what to cover first. Her hands ran from covering her breasts, to her crotch then to her ass and then back again. The thought of her being a once proud hard working agent for the government only added more to the shame she felt, first for being dressed as a concubine to a maniacal emperor and then second for being exposed in front of a large arena. The thought of it was making her fight back tears as she fixed her arms over her breasts and ass, lifting her leg and pivoting it to cover her pussy.

While Sonya was distracted with her exposure, Shao Kahn snuck up behind her and pulled her forward, throwing her over his knee. “Time to show you where your place is.” He said as he raised his large hand and swung it down hard on Sonya’s ass, causing a thunderous clap so loud that the people in the first row heard it.

“OW!!” she cried, feeling the sting from the spank run from her ass to her legs. SLAP! “OWW STOP IT!” she screamed as she kicked her legs. Already there was a red hand print developing over her white ass. Shao Kahn didn’t listen, he just laughed maniacally, enjoying the image of the proud Sonya Blade’s naked body lowered before him.

Then, the noise was interrupted by the booming voice of another fighter, “ENOUGH!”

The crowd gasped and Shao Kahn looked in the direction of the source of the voice. Standing from his seat was a tall African American man wearing red pants and no shirt. He seemed almost as big as the warrior Shao Kahn just fought, although he may have had a more chiseled body than the latter. Sonya looked up from the ground at the source of the voice and when she recognized the face, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in horror. "Jax? Oh my god!" she screamed as she rolled off of Shao Kahn's knee in an ungraceful manner, her breasts jiggling as she hit the dirt. She scrambled to her knees and hunched over, arms hugging her breasts and exposed crotch. "Don't look at me!" she said as she lowered her head. Not only was she naked in front of her enemies, but now her partner saw her as well. There was no longer any boundary between them now as he had seen everything.

"Let her go!" Jax demanded as he approached the emperor, who folded his arms in amusement.

"Ah one of the earth warriors." he said, "Obviously you are here to rescue your friend."

"That's right." Jax said, "And I'm going to kick your ass to do it."

Kahn threw his head back and laughed before saying, "You haven't qualified to fight me yet. But I will make this interesting. I will let you take her back if you defeat one of my minions."

Jax stared at Shao Kahn, wondering who of all his army he would have to fight. Then he looked down at his partner, stripped and humiliated before him, hunched over. Her shoulders heaving up and down as she cried. She crawled on the ground and gathered her ripped clothing and clutched it over her naked body. "I'll do it." Jax said.

"Very well." Shao Kahn said, turning to the side and shouting, "Baraka! Come meet your next opponent!"

The iron gates opened and the Tarkatan's in the crowd began chanting "BA-RA-KA! BA-RA-KA!" Out of the darkness appeared a bald white figure with pointy ears and jagged teeth dressed in black pants and a white sleeveless shirt. His yellow eyes stared at Jax as he got closer.

"The next match in the tournament will be between Baraka of Outworld and Jax of Earthrealm!" Shao Kahn said as he began walking away from the arena towards his throne high up in the coliseum.

Baraka looked down at the naked woman and grinned even wider. Sonya looked up and backed away from him while still covering herself. He was the one who had captured her and stripped her of her gymnast clothes. "Careful Jax." she said. "he has blades coming from his forearms." Indeed, they were the same blades that sliced her sports bra in two and her gymnasts pants into shreds, leaving her in nothing but a black thong. Her face turned red again at the awful memory, surrounded in a dungeon full of Tarkatans and worse, her nemesis Kano in just her underwear. Baraka then used his blades to cut her thong from her waist and leaving her naked for the first time. Now to be huddled on the ground before him again exacerbated her confidence as an agent.

"Seems you like losing your clothes earth warrior." Baraka hissed, "Maybe once I win the emperor will let me have you."

Sonya shuddered and then Jax stepped forward, "Hey! Look at me pal! I'm the one you should be worried about!"

Jax stepped forward with his fists up and Baraka spread his arms out, the long blades from his forearms extending outward.

"I'm going to enjoy staring at your friend's naked body as it's covered in your blood!" Baraka shouted.

"That's....really morbid." Johnny Cage said from afar.

Sonya ran to the best of her ability with her arms and legs shackled away from the fight as Baraka lunched at Jax. The crowd behind her admired her ass that jiggled as she ran. Her face turned red as she felt the wind blowing against her naked back reminded her that not all was covered and so she tried to shield herself against a wall.  
Jax continued backing away and sidestepped Baraka's blades as they swung at him, keeping his fists up. Baraka over exerted himself as he threw his right arm forward and Jax ducked out of the way before hitting him with a right cross. Baraka closed his eyes as his face felt an explosive pain from Jax's fist, sending him back several steps. Jax took the opportunity to connect with more punches, going low against Baraka's abdomen and then up into his face.  
"Get him Jax!" Sonya cheered, feeling excited at the thought of getting her freedom. She got so excited she leapt into the air, dropping her ruined clothes and letting her breasts bounce freely in the air. When she remembered she was nude she squealed as she covered herself with her arms again while the fight continued on.

Baraka backed away and tried swinging at Jax, the blade just barely grazing Jax's neck. Realizing he needed to knock Baraka out, Jax lifted his leg and connecting it into Baraka's gut. He doubled over and Jax crouched down, swinging his fist upward as he hit Baraka with a huge uppercut.

"Excellent!" Shao Kahn said, admiring the violence in his arena.

Baraka flew up in the air and landed hard on his back, arms and legs splayed out as he was knocked out. The crowd reacted with a mix of cheers and jeers at the upset over an Earthrealm warrior defeating their homefield champion.

"Jax is the winner!" Shao Kahn said as he rose to his feet. "While I am not pleased with losing a concubine, I commend you for your win. I look forward to seeing you fight again."

Jax stared up at Shao Kahn and sneered before turning to Sonya who ran to him in an awkward manner as her arms were over her breasts and crotch as she walked. "JAX!" she shouted as she ran to him. "You saved me!"

"I had to Sonya." he said, "We've been looking for you for days since coming here."

"W-we?" Sonya asked in a meek voice. Jax turned to the side of the coliseum where Liu, Kung Lao and Johnny Cage were. Upon realizing that more of her friends had seen her naked, Sonya's face grew even redder, particularly as she saw the smile on Johnny Cage's face. She shrieked as she huddled behind Jax's massive frame. "Jax! I need clothes! Oh my god, JOHNNY CAGE saw me naked!"

"It's okay, you're not the only one!" Johnny called out before being hit upside the head by Liu Kang.

"You're not helping." he said.

Jax looked around, wondering how he'd cloth his stripped partner. He was only wearing pants and wasn't about to expose himself in front of everyone and then he looked to his downed opponent. "Ugh. Hope you don't mind the fact that this mutant's piece was rubbing against his pants." he said as he walked up to Baraka and unbuckled his belt. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, Jax lowered Baraka's trousers, exposing his pale white legs and crotch under a white loin cloth flap with a picture of the emperor's skull printed on it. He grabbed Sonya's shackles around her ankles and broke them before handing her the trousers and letting her put them on.

Then, he unfolded Baraka's shirt and handed it to Sonya as well. The crowd booed at the now clothed Sonya and the Tarkatans were even more angry that their leader had been stripped and humiliated.

As Jax and Sonya returned to their friends, Baraka finally awoke from his coma, rubbing his head and rising to his feet. Once the fuzziness from his vision faded, he looked up and saw the back of his opponent walking away. "Hey!" he shouted, "Come back here coward! You didn't defeat me! I will destroy you!" Then Baraka noticed that Sonya was no longer naked and even more strange was that she wore clothes similar to his uniform. Then Baraka realized that the arena was draftier than usual and when he looked down he realized he was standing in the arena in just his loin cloth. "HEY!" he cried as his hands flew to cover his crotch and backside. "Give me back my uniform!"

"Sorry." Jax said, "You lost. You can put on the metal bra and stuff if you want."

Baraka growled at the joke, but couldn't run after Jax because his hands were too busy covering his embarrassing undergarments that the emperor forced him to wear. "Wh-why is my face so warm?" Baraka asked upon noticing so many different sensations upon being exposed amongst his people.

"That's embarrassment asshole!" Sonya shouted to him. "enjoy the feeling! Serves you right for stripping me!"  
Indeed, Baraka's face was red and worse, he noticed the sound of laughter. As he looked around he saw citizens of Outworld pointing at him and laughing and then looked up at the emperor who was also laughing out loud. "GRR SHUT UP!" he screamed as he ran towards the exit of the coliseum, with his hands covering his crotch and backside. The Tarkatan ran as fast as he could, not wanting to step into the arena ever again after suffering a humiliating defeat at an Earth warrior.

Sonya and Jax joined their friends who all hugged her. When Johnny Cage stepped in for a hug she slapped him across the face. "OW!" he cried, "What was that for?"

"For staring at me while I was naked! I know you were staring like some pervert the whole time I was out there!" Sonya shouted.

"Sonya, we all saw you naked!" Johnny said.

"Actually, we were looking at the fight." Liu Kang said.

Throwing his arms up in the air, Johnny Cage said, "I can't win!"


	3. Chapter 3 Liu vs Kitana/Enter Ermac

With Sonya rescued, the Earthrealm warriors left the arena to further discuss their plan in defeating Shao Kahn. They had set up a small camp in the forest of Outworld where they could remain hidden from Shao Kahn's forces. Once they arrived at camp, they saw Raiden already waiting for them.

"I see we were able to find Sonya." he said with a smile.

"That wasn't all we saw." Johnny Cage remarked "OOF!" he grunted as Sonya elbowed him in the stomach.

Raiden raised his eyebrow at the odd comment and then understood what he meant when he recognized Baraka's uniform currently covering Sonya's body. It was obvious then that he knew she had been captured and stripped naked. He didn't want to imagine what other horrors she endured while under Shao Kahn's captivity.

"Shut up Johnny!" Sonya said as she turned to Raiden. "It's good to see you Lord Raiden. Jax was able to defeat Baraka."

"Is that so?" Raiden asked as he turned to Jax.

Jax nodded and said, "When is the next fight?"

"In a few days." Raiden said, "Liu is scheduled to fight the princess, Kitana."

"The princess?" Liu asked, "I didn't realize she was around. I don't think I've seen her at all."

"Yes it is strange she hasn't made an appearance." Raiden said, "I imagine she'd be standing by the Emperor's side but for his own reasons, he's kept her in the dark. But now you will have to face her.”

"What should I know about her?" Liu asked.

"She is quite skilled in fighting. She's trained all her life and is thousands of years old. You will not want to underestimate her abilities."

"I will not." Liu said, taking Raiden's words of caution seriously. Given Kitana's age, he knew she must have seen many different styles of fighting and would not be caught off guard by his own style.

Just then, there was a rustle in the darkness that caused the fighters to take defensive stances. "That won't be a concern for you Lord Raiden." a woman's voice said. Out of the darkness stepped Kitana, dressed in her ninja mask and tight blue outfit. She had been watching the warriors since the fight between Jax and Baraka and followed them back here. She decided to reveal herself now when she felt it was safe from Shao Kahn's guards.

"Who are you?" Liu Kang asked.

"I am supposed to be your opponent. I am Princess Kitana." she said.

"You should have waited until tomorrow Princess." Liu said as he balled his fists.

"Wait!" Kitana said holding her hands up. "I am not here to fight with you. I did not even know i was fighting you until I heard Raiden mention it. I've escaped my stepfather's castle and have been trying to locate you."  
The earth warriors looked at each other with unease and then back to Kitana. "But why?" Jax asked.

"Because..." Kitana said as she lowered her eyes and clenching her fist. "The emperor killed my parents and has kept me imprisoned ever since. When I heard of Liu Kang's defeat of the sorcerer Shang Tsung, I felt a new sense of hope that the emperor could be defeated and that my kingdom would be free."

The warriors were silent as they processed this new information. They all turned to Raiden who was looking at Kitana with uncertainty. Kitana also sized up her opponents, mainly Liu Kang since he was closest to her. He was much more fit up close, with his bulging pectoral muscles and six pack abs. She could not locate an ounce of fat on him. She also couldn't help but turn her gaze toward his crotch but then snapped back to making eye contact when he asked "How do we know you aren't lying to us?"

"I can keep you all hidden from Shao Kahn's forces." Kitana said, "I know places in Outworld where he cannot find you. I can also sneak you into the castle if need be to eliminate some of his other warriors."

"You mean Kintaro?" Liu asked.

Kitana nodded. "And many others as well such as-"

"Us!" a thin raspy voice shouted from behind the Earth warriors. They turned around and saw a lone figure dressed in a black ninja outfit with red lining around edges. His eyes had a light green glow and the flesh between his eyes was also a pale green. When he spoke, it sounded as if it echoed. "So this is where the mighty Earth warriors have hidden themselves."

"Ermac!" Kitana shouted in surprise. She was stunned that the warrior made an appearance because Shao Kahn never summoned him. It was clear to her that the emperor was getting desperate. Ermac was the amalgamation of souls taken by the emperor, manifested into one powerful assassin who had telekinetic abilities. The fact that he found them was not good as she knew he could easily fight multiple opponents.

"You were lying!" Liu shouted angrily at her.

"No! He must have followed me!" she said in protest

"Indeed I have princess. The emperor will reward me for killing Earthrealms' warriors and returning you."

"You really think you can beat all of us pal?" Johnny Cage taunted as the others approached him. All of the sudden, Ermac raised his hands and as he did, a green light illuminated around Johnny Cage. "hey!" he shouted as he floated in the air. Ermac then pushed his hands forward and Johnny Cage was sent flying backward against a tree, hitting it so hard that it broke.

"Yes we can." Ermac answered.

"Johnny!" Liu shouted.

"Focus!" Kitana said as she pulled out her fans. "Ermac can take all of you if you don't concentrate your attacks at once."

"Shut up!" Liu said as he faced Kitana. "I'll take care of the princess, you all fight Ermac!" he commanded.

Sonya, Jax and Kung Lao leapt at Ermac while Liu Kang utilized his flying kick at Kitana. Kitana saw him coming and just barely got out of the way as she felt his foot zoom past her face. "Liu listen I am trying to help you!" she said as she backed away from him.

Liu got up from the ground after landing and then placed both hands together. "We are not fools Kitana!" he lunged his hands forward and Kitana saw a fireball form from his hands and then launching towards her. Her eyes went wide as she ducked, feeling the heat of the flames zoom over her head and igniting another tree.

"Hey watch it Liu!" Johnny Cage shouted as he stood up and joined the fight against Ermac. Jax was the first to try and attack as he pounded the ground with his fist, causing the ground below him to shake. Ermac was not affected by this as he levitated off the ground. Just as the earth stopped shaking, he then folded his legs in a butterfly position and then fell down on the ground, causing an earthquake himself. Sonya, Kung Lao and Jax all held their arms out as they fought to keep their balance. While they were left open to attack, Raiden tried to teleport behind Ermac, but the ninja leapt backward just as the Thunder God appeared. Raiden was met with a hard uppercut to the chin, sending him in the air.

"We know your godlike powers are weakened here Raiden." Ermac said.

Kitana sneered under her mask as she realized Liu was not going to listen to her while he continued attacking so she decided she'd have to defeat him first. "I warned you Liu Kang." she said as she threw a fan towards Liu. She did not intend for it to hit him and sure enough, he leapt over the fan. With Liu in mid air, Kitana rose up in the air herself and then extended her arm out as she flew forward, connecting her fist with Liu's face and knocking him to the ground. "Now please listen to me!" she pleaded.

Liu rubbed his face while on the ground and instead of getting up, he swung his legs around, knocking Kitana's legs out from under her and causing her to land on her back. He stood up as she fell and smirked as he saw her breasts bouncing from the fall under her low v-neck outfit. "Having a hard time keeping those in princess?"

Kitana looked up at him as her face reddened. She had no idea this Earthrealm warrior would be so rude. Letting her emotions get the best of her she stood up and then ran a few steps before launching in the air and delivering a flying kick of her own. Liu held up his hands to block the kick and then swung his leg around to deliver a roundhouse, which was also blocked by Kitana. The two warriors traded more punches and kicks, each of them blocking the other and trying to connect with a new attack. Realizing that this was going nowhere, Liu grabbed one of Kitana's hands and then the other when she tried striking again and threw her over his head. He watched as she fell down on the ground several feet away from him, her body bouncing once more before finally resting on the ground on her stomach, her tone ass jiggling from the impact.

Meanwhile, the other earth warriors were busy circling Ermac, trying to find the best way to defeat the telekinetic ninja who was looking back and forth as he tried keeping his eyes on all of them. Kung Lao was the first to attack as he jumped in the air and launched forward with a flying kick. Ermac dodged it by stepping back and kicking backwards to hit Jax in the stomach as he tried to grab Ermac. Kung Lao grabbed the hat on his head, the rim of it lined with razor sharp edges and threw it forward. Ermac turned just as it was coming towards him and ducked to reveal Sonya on the other side. She screamed as she ducked as well and then shouted, "Watch it you idiot! You almost took my head off!"

Ermac turned to face Sonya and stuck his arms out. His hands glowed and then he spread them apart. Sonya was about to fire her pink rings at him but then she looked down when she felt a rustle of wind against her chest. Looking down she gasped as she saw her shirt was pulled open, her large breasts swinging freely in the air. As she covered her breasts with her arms, Ermac saw the men staring at Sonya's chest with wide eyes. No sense in stopping now, he thought as he held his hands out again and then pulled downward, causing Sonya's trousers to glow green and descend to her ankles, exposing her naked pussy once more.

"NOT AGAIN!" she cried as her legs buckled together, her hands flying to cover her crotch. She had hoped her exposure was over and that the men would never see her naked body again but now there she was exposed in front of a new enemy and her peers.

With the men distracted, Ermac swung his leg out and connected Johnny Cage in the face with a round house kick, sending him flying in the air and onto the ground. Kung Lao tried to return his attention to the fight but it was too late, Ermac grabbed onto him and threw him over his head and against a wall. Jax was next as he saw the green light surround his body and lift him up into the air. "Foolish Earthwarriors, giving into your basic human lust!" Ermac said as he brought his arm down, sending Jax face first onto the ground and knocking him out cold.  
With the three men knocked out, Ermac turned his attention to Sonya who was hunched over trying to pull her pants up, her face blushing as she saw Ermac walking forward. "S-stay back!" she shouted as she shuffled her feet. Realizing he was getting too close, Sonya held her arm out trying to fire a blast of pink rings, only to trip backwards on her pants and land on her ass. Her breasts bounced wildly as they were exposed once more.

Ermac laughed as he gazed at Sonya's pale naked body, admiring the humiliating position this warrior was in, shirt splayed open while her pants were bunched up around her legs. It was no wonder that she was able to be captured so quickly. After rubbing her naked ass and tending to the stinging pain it felt from landing on the ground, Sonya sat up and covered her breasts with one arm as she saw Ermac pull out a large ax. "Time to finish you!" he said as he raised it over his head. Sonya closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Was this going to be her end? To be stripped and humiliated once more before meeting her death?

That end was never to be as she heard a loud crackle and then the loud scream of a thousand voices. Opening her eyes, Sonya saw that Ermac was lifted in the air, picked up by Raiden who was sending shockwaves all through Ermac's convulsing body. The ninja shook his head and finally fell to the ground with smoke coming from his body as Raiden released him. Sonya stared at the fallen opponent and smiled at the realization that she was okay. “Thanks.” She said, “But how can you do that? I thought Ermac said your powers were weaker here.”

“They are, but I am still able to control thunder." Raiden said before gazing down at Sonya’s body that was still exposed. “You might want to cover up, not that I don’t enjoy the view.”

Sonya looked up at him and then down at her naked body before curling up into a ball to cover herself as she tried snaking her pants back up. "EVEN GODS ARE PERVERTS!"

While Sonya scolded the men for oggling her naked body, Liu and Kitana were still fighting each other not too far away. Kitana had gotten to her feet and tried to lift Liu in the air with her spinning fan. However, he ducked instead of jumped and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to double over. She crawled backward to gain some footing as Liu ran forward and leapt into the air again, sticking his leg out. "HYAA!" he shouted as his speed picked up and flew closer and closer to her face. Kitana clenched her fist and just as Liu was about to hit her, she rose to her feet and landed an uppercut to Liu's face, sending him high into the air, splotches of blood hitting her in the face. As Liu fell to the ground, Kitana pulled out two more fans and threw them towards Liu just as he got to his feet.

Liu's eyes widened as she saw two silver discs zoom past him and he held his arms up in an attempt to deflect them. He was surprised when instead he felt them zoom past his hips. "You missed." he said with a smirk that went away when he felt something sliding against his legs.

"Did I?" Kitana wisecracked as she saw Liu's pants fall to the ground, exposing his white fundoshi that bulged under the crotch area. Staring at the white lump between his muscular legs made Kitana feel warm in her own nether regions and she tightened her leg muscles to resist from rubbing her thighs together. She only wished he would turn around so she could stare at his ass cheeks that she knew were exposed from his underwear.

Liu let out a high pitched scream as his arms flew to cover his underwear. "What kind of attack was that?"

"An attack used to get my opponents to shut up when I'm trying to reason with them." Kitana said walking forward. She pulled out another fan as she smirked at the blushing Liu Kang. "Now are you going to listen to me or am I going to have to take something else away? she asked as she held the fan against the waistband of his undergarments. She hoped he would mouth off again, she could feel her pussy getting wet from anticipation of seeing his cock.

"W-what is it you have to say?" Liu asked, trying not to seem too embarrassed. It was rare for him to be around women, having grown up with monks all his life. The fact that this seemingly attractive one was staring at him in his underwear made him extremely uncomfortable, and he knew she was hinting at exposing him further. The thought of it made him even more nervous.

"I told you before, I'm trying to aide you in defeating my father and I can help you in defeating his other warriors if you just trust me."

"How can I trust you after fighting me?!" Liu shouted.

"Please" Kitana said as she brushed the fan against his hips. "I could've killed you.. but I didn't. Would an assassin of Shao Kahn waste time humiliating you and admiring you as you blush?" she was flirting with him and enjoyed having him at her mercy. Then she felt something whip against her back and she gasped.

"Let him go!" Kung Lao said as he put his razor sharp hat back on his head, he had swiped it downward against the center of Kitana's back. Instead of blood, the back of her costume split evenly down the middle with a gentle RIP! and then fell to the ground on either side. Liu's jaw dropped as he saw her breasts spill out and exposing her in a black g-string that covered very little of her body.

"Wow. that's a really pale ass." Johnny cage remarked at the two white curvy cheeks that sat on either side of the string wedged between them.

Kitana's eyes widened as she felt the cool night air brush against her naked skin and looked down in horror as she saw that she was standing in front of the Earthwarriors in nothing but the tiniest of panties. Her tanned nipples were already perked up from the semi-arousal she felt from seeing Liu's underwear. She turned around and saw the other five warriors and let out a scream so loud it caused them to cover their ears. "HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted as she brought two fans up to cover her breasts and crotch, crossing one leg over the other.

"Whatever!" Sonya blurted out, "What the hell is Liu doing there with his pants down?"

This comment caused Liu's face to turn even redder as his partners pointed at laughed at him. His embarrassment faded as he realized Kitana's ass was still exposed and when he saw her smooth white cheeks contained under the tiniest of fabric, his arousal got the best of him and he felt his cock go hard under his underwear. "Uh oh." he said as he bent down to pull his pants up. "Um princess? I can see your um..cheeks."

"What?" she said in confusion and then turned around to see that Liu could see her backside. "EEK!" don't look at me!" she cried as she swung her hands in the air, covering her body with her fans much as she could, but the movements of her fan over her half naked body made it seem like she was doing an erotic dance, making Jax, Kung Lao and Johnny Cage cover their slowly expanding groins as well.

"Wow, does anyone have a 20?" Johnny Cage asked.

Sonya rolled her eyes and walked to Kitana, bending down to pick up her ruined costume and helped cover her up.

"Men!" she said, "Isn't it obvious she isn't a threat to us?"

"Not anymore." Jax said with a smirk. "Kind of hard to seem like a badass when you're not wearing any clothes."  
Even with her mask on, Kitana's face could be seen turning a dark shade of red as she looked down on the ground.

"I cannot believe this, shamed by Earthrealm warriors."

"They are indeed amazing." Raiden said, "But can we truly trust you Princess?"

"Yes I swear! I was only trying to help!" she said.

"Very well. But if you betray us, we will return you to your father, in your unclothed state." Raiden said. The threat made Kitana gasp, the thought of her stepfather and his lackies seeing her naked body sent shivers down her spine. She always knew the men lusted after her and she knew she could never hold her head up high if they saw her in her current state of undress.

"I swear I won't betray you. I have just as much reason to see my stepfather dead as you all do." Kitana said curtly as she held one half of her ripped suit against her body. "Now please, give me some clothes. I can't be out here in just my underwear."

"Where did you get that anyway?" Johnny Cage asked, "I thought people in Outworld only wore loin cloths like Liu."

"Shut up Johnny!" Liu said as he held his pants up with one hand.

"That's none of your business!" Kitana shouted as she squeezed her legs together, not wanting to discuss which market she purchased her unmentionables.

"Well I'm not giving her my clothes." Sonya said, "I've been naked enough already."

"What if we removed the outfit from Ermac?" Jax suggested as he looked to where their downed foe was only to see that his body was gone. "What the hell? He's gone!"

"How? He was just there!" Kung Lao said.

Kitana let out an annoyed growl as the prospect of wearing clothes was delayed. "He's made up of the souls of a thousand dead warriors, he can easily disappear when you aren't watching."

"Hey it's not our fault, there was a hot woman in a g-string standing in front of us!" Johnny Cage said. WHAM!

"OW!" he shouted as he felt Sonya's hand slap him upside the back of the head.

"Forget it!" Kitana said as she wrapped one piece of her suit around her waist and the other around her breasts. The strips of cloth were not very big and so her nipples were barely concealed under the small blue strip. The bottoms covered just the top part of her thigh and so Kitana was conscious of not bending down too far to expose her g-string. She let out a groan at the sight of her skimpy clothing, she felt like Jade, who always wore revealing outfits, something that Kitana was less comfortable with. Granted the suit she wore exposed her legs, but at least her midriff and backside was mostly covered. This outfit made her feel like one of Shao Kahn's concubines. "You are all to walk in front of me so as not to stare!" she said once she was sure her ripped clothing was tied tight enough.

The men groaned but then Raiden said, "Just do it. We've already wasted too much tong oggling the Princesses' figure. Ermac will have notified the others so we must move quickly."

The Earthwarriors walked forward. Liu Kang undid his headband and wrapped it around his waist to keep his pants up. "Don't think I will forget what you did Princess." he said as he walked past her. He saw her mask stick out as she stuck her tongue at him. She waited for him to walk a few feet before looking down at his behind, imagining what they looked like. The thought of Liu in his thong made her pussy lips tingle with excitement, and she hurried up after him so as not to stain her underwear. At least she successfully allied herself with them and it would only be a matter of time before her father's demise.


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Mileena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit more violence in this chapter than normal just a heads up for the squeamish.

Kitana led the Earth Warriors to a more secluded area by some mountains. She was also able to steal some more clothes off of the corpse of a fallen warrior. Now she wore grey trousers and a large black cloak that covered her head as well. The Earth Warriors were less skeptical of her now that she had helped them find a new hiding spot and also that they had seen her intimidating manner melt away upon being stripped. Prior to finding new clothes, Johnny Cage tried turning around to catch a glimpse at her body before being slapped by Sonya to turn forward.

Once they made camp, they sat in the cave to plan the next fight. "If you're here, then what's going to happen with the fight?" Liu Kang asked

"I don't know." Kitana said, "My father has been looking for me, but I haven't heard any word of a replacement fighter."

"This is strange of the Emperor." Raiden said, "I did wonder why he'd want you to fight Liu Kang to begin with, was he that sure you would kill him?"

"He never mentioned you to me." Kitana said. "Either way, we should all attend as if you assume I'm going to be there, otherwise he might think we're both in cahoots."  
"Won't Ermac tell him that already?" Jax asked. "He did spot us after all."

"He only arrived just as Liu started to fight me, so my hope is that Shao Kahn won't notice." Kitana said.

"Well we'll find out tomorrow." Raiden said, "everyone rest, we've already wasted energy fighting and must preserve it.

***  
The warriors woke and headed to the arena. It was already full with warriors. Liu walked towards the entrance to the fighting area while the others sat in the seats. Kitana kept her hood over her head to conceal her identity from the others as she knew they would take her to the emperor in exchange for a reward.

Up on his throne, Shao Kahn arrived to the cheers of the crowd. Also by his side was Shang Tsung, dressed in black Gi pants held up by yellow suspenders and Kintaro, the four armed Shokan who replaced his predecessor, Goro. They both looked down at Liu Kang, Shang Tsung sneering at him while Kintoro remained stoic. Shao Kahn raised his arm to the audience and then waited for the noise to die down before speaking. "Liu Kang, you have fought well in this tournament. You've managed to defeat Reptile, Kung Lao and even Shang Tsung a second time."  
Liu stared at the sorcerer who didn't make eye contact and then returned his gaze towards Shao Kahn who continued his speech. "But now, before you face Kintaro, you must face my step-daughter, Princess Kitana."

The Earth Warrriors looked to each other with confusion, wondering just what Shao Kahn was up to since Kitana was sitting in the seats.

The iron gates on the ground opened and out of the shadows walked a figure,a tall pale woman with jet black hair dressed in a blue one-piece suit. A blue ninja mask covered her face.  
"How is that possible?" Sonya asked, "Do you have a twin?"

"No." Kitana whispered, "This must be some sort of magic."

As Liu Kang's opponent walked, she sashayed, letting her curvy buttocks lead her hips, which got a positive reaction from the men in the audience. She also stuck her chest out high, letting her large breasts sway two and fro as she walked.

"Wow." Johny Cage said, "Is that your fighting style?"

Kitana folded her arms and lowered her head, wishing that this doppelganger of hers wouldn't walk so suggestively.

Liu watched as the woman got closer, keeping his eyes on her to make sure she wouldn't try anything funny. He did wonder who this person was since he knew Princess Kitana was with his friends.

"Helloooo everyone." the clone said as she turned to address the audience. "And hello my opponent." she stared at Liu and looked at him from bottom to top. "Mmmmmm." she purred as she ran a finger along her mouth. "So hot. It's getting me all warm inside." She ran her hands along the side of her body, letting them trail down and as she did, she swayed her hips.

"What is she doing?" Kitana asked, more to herself as she watched in horror as the denizens of Outworld assumed that this was how she acted.

"Uhh." Liu said in surprise at the woman's behavior.

"Mmmmm, I gotta get in the mood." she said as she grabbed onto the front of her costumed and ripped it open, revealing a leather black bra with slits up the middle of the cup, exposing her perky nipples. Her underwear was a pair of black leather crotchless panties that had an opening for her vagina, the thin fabric running up between her ass cheeks. With the front of her panties open, it was clear that the clone's pussy was cleanshaven, devoid of any hair to cover her lower lips.

The crowd all cheered while Kitana let out a squeal that she covered with her hand. "H-how did she find those?" she asked, mortified that this woman was wearing a pair of underwear she only meant to use on her honeymoon when she got married. They were meant to enhance the sensuality of the mood and never for anyone else to see but her potential husband. Now this woman was parading around in this erotic outfit and worst of all, everyone thought it was actually her!

"Damn." Sonya said in surprise, "you shave down there?"

"Shut up! I do not do such a thing, she practically looks per-pubecent! " Kitana said as her faced blushed, "Why doesn't Liu just fight her now to get her to stop?"

"Can you blame him?" Johnny asked.

With her outfit gone, the woman grabbed her breasts with both hands and began massaging them, rubbing her thighs and shaking her ass as she swayed her hips. "Mmmm I looooove fighting! It turns me on!"

Liu's jaw had dropped and so had Kitana's under her mask as this woman began saying things that weren't true.

Her hands ran from her breasts to her crotch as she began running her finger along the sides of her lips. "Oooo yeah that feels good. I'm getting so wet!" she said as she turned around and bent forward to finger herself. "Mmm. Spank me!"

"W-what?" Liu asked, not expecting this to be the start of his fight.

SLAP! She raised her hand and swung it on her own ass cheek, making it bounce in front of Liu. "Spank me! It's how I prepare for my fight!"

Kitana winced as she watched her clone slap her own ass. "He better not do what she asked!" she said as her cheeks got warm.

Liu looked around nervously and slowly raised his hand, swinging it while holding back his full strength as he gave it a light tap.

"HARDER!" the clone called.

"Sorry kitana." Liu said, meant for the real Kitana as he raised his hand and swung harder on her ass.

SLAP! "Ooo!" SLAP!" "OOOH YEAH!" SLAP! "OH YES!" the woman screamed as she squeezed her breasts.

Kitana was shrieking under her breath as she covered her face. The audience was all cheering at her clone being spanked, how much further was this woman willing to go? Her reputation would be ruined! No one on Outworld could take her seriously after this.

SLAP! "OOOh. Yeah I'm ready to fight now!" she said as she shook her ass that was bright red from the spanking she received. "Let's play" she said as she pulled out two sais, tucked from behind her bra strap.

"Wait! She's not fighting dressed like that is she?" Kitana asked with wide eyes, staring at her most shameful of outfits around what looked like her body.

"It does appear that way." Sonya said with a bitter tone of voice, "You definitely know how to make a fight interesting."

Kitana just whimpered as she watched her clone get into a fighting stance. Liu also stood at the ready, trying hard not to be distracted by the woman's exposed breasts and pussy. She indeed did seem to have the same pale skin and curvy frame as the princess. After watching her pleasure herself and letting him spank her, Liu was finding it hard to move as he felt his cock getting hard and pushing against his pants. The clone must have seen it because she looked down and said, "Mmm looks like you enjoyed the show."

Liu's hands flew to cover his boner and he tried not to blush as he felt bad for letting his desires get the best of him. "Just shut up and fight!" he said.

"Very well. HA!" she shouted as she leapt into the air and stuck her legs out to kick at Liu.  
He sidestepped out of the way and as she landed, her breasts jiggled from the impact.  
Liu tried to swing a roundhouse kick at her and she ducked, sticking her ass out to the crowd in a very suggestive pose as she did so.

"That is completely unnecessary!" Kitana shouted, "Who ducks like that?"

Liu then tried to strike her with his right fist but she blocked it again with her forearm before trying to stab him with her sai. Liu Reared back and then grabbed the hand that tried to stab her and twisted it. The clone grunted as her arm was held out and then grunted as Liu delivered several knees to her gut. On the last knee, he let go of her arm and sent her staggering backwards.

As the clone backed up, she held her stomach and gasped for air before finally running her hands along her mostly exposed body. "Mmmm, that's good, you play rough."

"Why won't she stop doing that?!" Kitana asked. None of the Earthwarriors answered as they knew she was only talking to herself.

The clone crouched down and then rolled forward. Liu was not prepared for her to move so fast and she rolled into his legs, causing him to fall on his face as she rolled past him. She stood up and watched as he got to his feet and jumped in the air with a sai pointing at his face. Liu saw her coming and managed to side step it just as she was about to get him in the eye. With her back exposed to him, he grabbed the strap of her bra and the waistband of her panties and pulled her up over his head and threw her to the ground. She screamed as she flew in the air and landed on her face, ass sticking up at a very happy crowd of Outworld citizens.  
"Wow" Jax said with a raised eyebrow, "I know it's not you, but you sure have a great ass."

"Stop oggling my-I mean her body!" Kitana cried, anything this woman did was just more degrading to her reputation.

The clone got to her feet and snarled as she stared at Liu. "So you like to throw huh? So do I!" she said as she threw one of her sais at Liu. It spun sidways as it flew towards him and he leaped to the right to dodge it, or so he thought. What he did not realize is the blade of the sai caught onto his headband wrapped around his waist and pulled it off. The sai stuck in the ground with his headband and Liu stood in the arena with his pants around his ankles and his fundoshi exposed again. His legs squeezed together as he looked around at the laughing spectators. Even Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung were laughing from above and that made his face turn red. He was trying to come off as threatening to the emperor and that all went out the window the moment his pants fell down.

"AHH!" Liu screamed as he covered the front and back of his underwear. "That's not fair!"

"Mmmm, nice undies." The clone said as she sashayed towards the immobilized Liu. She looked down at his bare legs and then to his exposed ass cheeks, reaching back and slapping him on the ass. "Cute butt too."

"Hey!" Liu shouted as he turned around. "Stop it!"

"If this is how Liu plans on fighting, Earth Realm is doomed." Johnny Cage said.

"It's not his fault! this woman is just.being vulgar!" Kitana said trying to defend Liu. In reality, she pleased to see Liu half naked again and knew so as she felt a tingle between her legs.

The clone continued spinning her other sai while Liu remained still as he covered himself, then she stuck the sai under the waistband of the fundoshi and pulled up, ripping it from his waist.

"Hey!!!" Liu shouted as he used both hands to cover his now completely naked crotch, his pale ass showing off to the side that his friends were watching.

"Mmm" The clone cooed as she stared at her nude opponent. "I could sure use some of that right now." she said as she held her sai to her chest, rubbing it up and down with the center point sliding between her breasts. As she did, she began to pant heavily, rubbing her crotch with her other hand.

"SOMEONE STOP HER!" Kitana shouted, "she's acting completely inappropriate!" in reality, she was just jealous that this clone was teasing Liu, something she would rather have done herself, in private.

Liu tried to resist letting the sensual teasing of his opponent, but it wasn't too long before he felt a slight tugging sensation within his cock and felt it rising from under his hands. in no time at all, it had become fully erect, standing straight up against his body.  
"Ugh I don't need to see that!" Johnny Cage said as he saw the head of Liu's penis stick up.

"Oh it's immediately gross when a man is naked but not a woman huh Johnny?" Sonya asked.

"Oh my." Kitana said, holding her hand over her mouth as she saw the swollen red top of Liu's cock, she realized that he was aroused and while she knew it was not her that was out there, she knew it was her naked body that was causing his body to respond that way.

"Uh Princess?" Raiden asked to snap Princess Kitana back in attention.

"What?" she asked and when she saw Raiden nodding his head down, she realized her hand was rubbing between her legs. "OH!" she cooed as she removed her hand and blushed at realizing she was touching herself in front of the earth warriors.

"This is the man who defeated you Shang Tsung?" Shao Kahn asked to Shang Tsung, whose face was turning red with anger.

"Liu is a weak man who is giving into a woman's sensual charms. That's all!"

"I grow tired of this." Shao Kahn said, "Finish him princess!" he shouted.

"Mmmm with pleasure." the clone said.

Realizing Liu was in risk of a fatality, Raiden shouted, "Liu! If you don't fight now you're going to die!"

Liu winced at the pickle he was in, dying or risk exposing himself in front of the arena. The clone was coming in close to him with her sai pointing at him. Breathing heavily, he focused back into the fight and lifted his hands, letting his erect cock stick out.  
"Oh my!" the clone said in surprise. "Someone enjoyed what they saw!"

As she marveled at Liu's crotch, Liu launched himself in the air, leg sticking out as he delivered a flying kick to the clone's chest. She grunted as she fell backward, landing on her back. As her breasts jiggled from the impact, Liu felt his cock ache from bobbing up and down. The intense arousal was distracting, but he knew he needed to ignore it for now.

 

The clone stood up, growling in anger from being struck. "Ok, I'm done playing nice!" she said as she dropped through the ground. Liu stared at the spot she disappeared from, wondering where she was going to rise. Then he felt a hard strike against the side of his head as the clone teleported from the air and delivered a flying kick of her own to Liu. Stunned from the strike, Liu staggered back, leaving his exposed body open for all to see. Jax, Kung Lao and Johnny Cage closed their eyes from Liu's nakedness, while Kitana rubbed her thighs together, feeling the center of her g-string getting moist from looking at Liu's muscular and toned naked body. She regretted leaving her chambers because had she not, she may have been able to fight him in this state.

"Time for a little circumcision!" the clone said as she twirled her sai in the air, getting close to Liu.

"What?" Johnny Cage said as he heard those words then he pressed his hands together to shout, "LIU! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE A EUNUCH I SUGGEST YOU ACT FAST!!"

Liu shook his head to snap back into attention, gasping when he saw the clone's sai. Just as she was about to strike, Liu jumped into the air, with both feet pointed out as he pedaled in the air, delivering a flurry of kicks to the clone's chest and face. The audience cheered because each strike to her chest made her large breasts bounce. She staggered backward as she received each kick and then Liu finished his bicycle kick with one final double front kick to her face before falling to the ground. The clone fell back a few feet just as Liu kicked his feet to stand up. Looking down at his opponent he gasped when he saw that her mask had been kicked off.

Instead of a face similar to Kitana's, the clone's face was covered in long shark teeth, similar to the Tarkatan, Baraka. "This isn't Princess Kitana." Liu said.

"Hey, he's right!" an Outworld citizen said. "She's ugly!"  
"Shut up!" A tarkatan said, "Beauty is only subjective and in the eye of the beholder!"

The shouting from the crowd was enough to wake up the clone who shook her head and touched her face to sooth the pain. Then she felt the sharp points of her teeth and opened her eyes. "Oh no! What did you do?!" she shouted. She looked around and saw that her mask was gone and she screamed. "AHHH!! MY MASK!!" she cried as she covered her face with both hands. Her legs buckled and her face turned red as she saw people in the arena pointing and laughing. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!!" she shouted, embarrassed about her exposed Tarkatan teeth. She had no shame in regards to her naked body, but when it came to the reality that she was not as beautiful as Princess Kitana, the clone was very embarrassed about her appearance.

"Mileena!" Shao Kahn shouted in anger, standing from his throne. "Stop playing around and finish him!"

"B-but daddy!" she whimpered through her hands, "He knocked my mask off! People can see me!"  
Shao Kahn curled his lip as he stared at Mileena with disappointment. He had thought that cloning his step daughter into a more vicious version of herself would guarantee the death of Liu Kang, and clearly that was not the case. "Liu Kang." he said, "Finish her!"  
"What?" Liu Kang shouted. He was stunned that the Emperor would demand that he kill this person.

"Kill her!" Shao Kahn said. "You have defeated this woman now finish her off!"

Liu looked to the whimpering clone who was on her knees, clutching her fallen mask to her face. Despite the fact that she had humiliated him moments ago, he did not feel right as a warrior to kill her. Standing straight up, with his hands covering his crotch and ass, he said, "No I will not finish her!"

"LIU YOU BETTER KILL THAT HARLOT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Kitana shouted at the top of her lungs. This Mileena had been responsible for publicly humiliating her and ruining her reputation and she never wanted to risk her doing it again.

Liu turned to his friends with a look of surprise. Everyone looked startled from Kitana's shouting and this didn't stop her from continuing. "IF YOU DON'T FINISH HER I'M GOING TO FINISH WHAT SHE DIDN'T DO WITH HER SAI!!!"

Liu let out his own shriek and turned to Mileena with a shrug. "Sorry." He removed his hands from his naked body and closed his eyes as he started to concentrate. He breathed in and then out, in and out and then finally on the third breath, he let out a snarl. He opened his eyes, revealing two large glowing orbs with black vertical slits in the center. Liu let out a hiss and started to develop scales along his body. The people in the arena gasped as they watched Liu's body morph into a long green coil. His legs turned into large scaly stumps and his hands morphed into clawed green hands. finally, Liu's face changed into a long snout with pointed ears. Mileena snapped out of her humiliation of being unmasked when she noticed a large black shadow towering over her. She looked up and saw a long green dragon standing before her. She whimpered as it hissed and then she screamed, turning to run away. The dragon roared as it opened its mouth and then lunged forward. It snapped it's jaws and managed to bite Mileena in half, leaving her bare legs the only thing left as they fell to the ground. Having eaten his opponent, the dragon began to shrink until it finally shifted back into Liu Kang, still remaining naked as he did before he changed.

"Liu Kang wins!" Shao Kahn announced, much to the cheers of everyone in the arena.

 

Instead of cheering, Raiden rose from his seat. "What is this Shao Kahn?!" he shouted, "This is not the opponent you promised! Are you trying to violate the rules of the tournament?"  
"Just what are the rules? I feel like they change every time." Johnny Cage muttered.

"If you are setting up this tournament then you are responsible for sticking true to your word on who they are fighting." Raiden said.

Shao Kahn leaned forward to address the Thunder God. "And how do you know this wasn't the real princess?"

"Because.." Raiden said as he grabbed Kitana's cloak, exposing her bare midriff since her original blue suit had been ripped, the remaining shred wrapped around her breasts like a brassier.

Kitana gasped as she wrapped her arms around her tummy as the Outworlders saw her in her traditional blue mask. They all gasped in surprise while Shao Kahn stared at her with rage and surprise. "I-I do not do those things that Mileena does!" she said helplessly, trying to salvage some of her dignity, "And I don't know where she got that vulgar outfit from."

"Oh please!" Shang Tsung said, "I'm the one who created her and I'm the one who gave her those clothes, FROM YOUR BOUDOIR!"

Kitana squealed as the sorcerer outed her choice of lingerie and the citizens of Outworld all ooed at the banter going back and forth.

"ENOUGH!" Raiden called out, his voice echoing throughout the arena. "This Mileena was clearly created as a way to take out Liu so you won't have to fight him. Well now your ruse failed and so Liu Kang will challenge you emperor!"

The crowd looked to Shao Kahn who stared at Raiden with hate as he tried taking control from his tournament. He looked to his subjects and then back to Raiden. "Very well." Shao Kahn said. "Liu Kang, you shall fight me."

"What?" Liu blurted out, clutching his manhood again to cover his shame, "Can't I get some pants?"

Shao Kahn rolled his eyes and said, "very well, tomorrow you will fight me. And as for the princess and your friends." He looked at all of them, "They will fight my own subjects, Jade, Kintaro and Shang Tsung."

 

People in the audience murmered to each other as they left the arena while the Earth Realm warriors looked at each other, uncertain of their fate.


End file.
